


1 Thing I Hate About You (-1)

by tenandi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is pissed, Celebrity Appearances, Crowley is so annoying, Eventual Smut, Love for Heath Ledger, Love/Hate, Muggles, Slow Burn, Tropes, [abandons all previous fics], crackfic, rewriting the 'arrangement', suddenly inspired, taming of the shrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenandi/pseuds/tenandi
Summary: Ezra Fell finds himself co-hosting with Anthony J. Crowley on "Good Morning London" and they kind of HATE each other. Audiences disagree via Tumblr. They fake a relationship to win better ratings, but eventually end up falling for one another. Of course. Who wouldn't?





	1. I hate the way you talk to me

Ezra Fell blinked into the bright studio lights while a makeup assistant touched up the powder on his nose. He’d been a host for Good Morning London for the past five years, working companionably with his co-host Michael White. He enjoyed the mixed news/interview format, and moreover, the ability to use his journalistic know-how to get celebrities to spill their deepest secrets on air. He may have looked like an angel, all ice-blonde curls and cherubic exterior, but deep down, Ezra Fell was just a little bit of a bastard.

He’d been surprised to learn that the Producer for GML was leaving for the States to create an American version of the show, meaning that his longtime boss had been replaced. Ezra didn’t really care for change, and was definitely nervous that a new hire might want to rearrange the staff to fit their needs.

As it turned out, he had nothing to fear, but Michael did. This particular morning it was just Ezra reading his lines and hosting the show solo. It felt very strange. The makeup girl walked away as the Director counted down. “We’re live in 5, 4, 3…”

“Welcome back to Good Morning London. For this last segment, we’re talking all things Brexit with special guest Piers Morgan.”

Ezra quickly escalated the conversation as they had very limited time. During one of Morgan’s extended rants, Ezra’s attention was drawn off stage at the appearance of two men in the studio. One was tall and lean with striking red hair. The other was a muscular brunette who was meticulously cataloguing every detail of the set.

A little rattled, Ezra jumped back into the interview and wrapped things up as tidily as possible. “You heard it first, London,” he said as he signed off. A bell rang to signal the end of the show and Ezra stood up to soothe the wrinkles in his khaki suit. The two men were approaching purposefully.

“Gabriel,” the brunette said as he held out his hand. Ezra tried not to flush. So this was the new producer who had fired Michael. “And this is Anthony J. Crowley,” Gabriel continued. “Your new co-host.”

Ezra was so surprised he almost forgot to shake the man’s head. “Oh, splendid,” he said weakly. Gabriel dismissed himself to talk to the rest of the crew while the other two stood around awkwardly.

“Smaller than I thought,” Anthony remarked.

“What’s that?” Ezra asked politely.

“The set,” Anthony said. “It looks bigger on telly. And we’ll have to trade in those garish chairs while we’re at it.”

Ezra eyed the tartan chairs and frowned decidedly. He liked those chairs!

“Where are you from, Anthony?” Ezra asked, determined to change the subject.

“Scotland originally, but then I went to the States. Have you not seen New Day USA? I was on for about three years under Gabriel. Then he went and dragged me all the way back to the U.K. Food here is terrible. Yech!”

Ezra gritted his teeth. This guy was a total prick. He hadn’t even removed his sunglasses this whole time. Ezra sighed, knowing that he’d have to work with him. There weren’t many other options.

“Well, however that may be, I’m pleased to meet you. I’m sure we’ll have a cracking good time!” Ezra forced himself to be cheerful and even gave a thumbs up, but it did little to impress the redhead.

“Righhht,” Anthony replied. “I’m off to my dressing room. Rehearsal tomorrow morning and all.” He walked away without so much as a goodbye.

-

Rehearsal went off without a hitch, other than helping Ezra realize how opinionated his new co-host was. When he had something on his mind it was going to be said. This did little to engender warm feelings between the pair. The tension was palpable.

During the actual show, Ezra hoped that Anthony would behave better with the guests, but he was just as aggressive as ever. Where Ezra preferred to tease out answers, Anthony went for the throat.

“You don’t actually believe the housing market is improving,” Anthony confronted the state secretary over satellite interview. Before he could muster a response Ezra interrupted.

“I think the Secretary meant that comparable to last year we’ve seen a lot of progress,” he attempted.

“Are you actually daft or do you just do a good impression? How can someone so smart be so stupid?” Anthony shot back. Ezra was shocked into silence.

Although the conversation continued, he couldn’t quite get back on track. Michael had never, ever disagreed with him on camera, nor had she hurled insults in stressful situations. It was outrageous! Ezra was glad to see Gabriel looking on from the back. It would make resolving the issue so much easier as he’d heard and seen everything.

To his surprise however, Gabriel couldn’t have been happier with this development. He clapped Anthony on the back once filming had ended.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Gabe praised. “This show needs fire. Energy! And you should’ve seen your face, Ezra! Classic! You two need to fight more!”

Ezra’s mouth fell open but no words emerged. Fight more? It all sounded terribly unpleasant. His new co-host was going to ruin everything that Ezra had tried to build, and now he had Gabe on his side. Ezra rubbed his temples and sighed. He was going to be making a very strong cup of tea when he got home.

-

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. The echo in Ezra’s head was a mantra when his co-host introduced a segment about the scandals developing in the Catholic Church. Everything he said was like nails on a chalkboard.

“And that’s why religion is frankly, on its way out,” Anthony quipped.

“Are you joking?” Ezra pounced. He made a mental note to never drive with Anthony in a car since he’d probably drive off the nearest cliff.

Ezra was ranting about the rapid growth of monotheistic religions all over the world while Anthony mocked his every movement and gesture.

“Stop behaving like a child!” Ezra said churlishly. “Everytime you don’t get your way you turn into a brat!”

Gabriel clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“Oh please,” Anthony returned. “You like it. I know you do.”

Ezra gasped and stomped his foot. “Absolutely not! You turn everything into a...a...a...pissing contest!” Ezra clapped a hand over his mouth while Anthony laughed. He stared straight into the camera and gave it a wink.

“And there you have it. Religion is still tearing people apart, day by day. This is Anthony J. Crowley and Ezra Fell, signing off!”

Anthony bounced up and started to make his way to his private dressing room. Ezra followed hot on his heels.

“Why are you like this?” Ezra growled in frustration.

“Like what?” Anthony entered the dressing room and sprawled out on the loveseat. He’d taken out his phone and was only half-listening to Ezra.

“Consistently vexing, for one!” Ezra’s color was up and he was not backing down. Anthony glanced up with a pleased smirk.

“And for two?” he prompted.

Ezra wanted to tear out his hair. “Unforgivably rude,” he followed tersely.

Anthony noticed how truly put out his co-host was and took pity. “Listen,” he said. “I’m here to do a job, that’s all. Nothing personal.”

“Last week you told me I looked like a boring Willy Wonka,” Ezra countered in a high voice.

“Ah,” Anthony noted. “Sometimes personal. Look it’s all about the audience. We have to give them what they want” Anthony put his phone down as if he’d just thought of something. A suspicious look flashed over his face.

“What?” Ezra demanded, paranoid.

“You do know the state of the ratings when Michael was on?” Anthony began.

Ezra stiffened. He really didn’t.

“They ranked your chemistry at the lowest possible tier in the last panel screening. The show’s been losing viewers for months. You’d be out of a job right now if not for me and Gabe.” Anthony had no malice in his voice, but it didn’t make it any easier to hear.

“You and I though,” Anthony stood and slunk toward Ezra slowly. “We’ve got it in spades. Our rivalry is bowling London over. We’re bringing this puppy back to life!” Anthony leaned up on the doorframe inches from Ezra. “And the sexual chemistry is off the charts too,” he said. Ezra would have jumped up if he’d been sitting.

“The what?” he asked, confounded.

“There’s a whole world of Tumblr posts out there,” Anthony said, pointing at a wall which was presumably, the world. “People ‘ship’ us! They love the whole enemies-to-romance dynamic. Oh my god. I’ve just had the brightest idea. What if I snogged you on air? I could just lunge across the desk during an argument and have you right then and there. We’d probably get a National Press Award...”

Ezra couldn’t believe Anthony was entertaining any these thoughts. “I am most decidedly not interested!” he squealed. He turned on his heel before he said anything rash.

“Suit yourself!” Anthony catcalled. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.”

Ezra could hear his smug giggle all the way down the hall.

He slammed the door to his dressing room and sat down with a huff. The audacity of that man! He took in a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.

Still, his fingers twitched when he looked at his laptop. It was just simple curiosity. If their ‘dynamic,’ as Anthony had put it, was getting attention then maybe he didn’t have to worry about his job for the foreseeable future.

He opened Tumblr and typed in his and Anthony’s names. Immediately there were several blogs and posts about them. He clicked on an image to expand it. The picture was a still from their show one week ago, when Anthony kneeled on the floor to literally start begging Ezra to stop trying to do a simple coin trick on air. Someone had written over the picture with “Waiting for your boyfriend to propose like... #EzraXanthony” The comments included tags to other memes as well as a number of hopeful responses.

“I’d hit that,” “OMG look at Ezra’s face! He’s so adorable,” and “I would give anything to have Anthony on his knees, ring or no!”

Ezra gasped out loud and clicked on the next post. It was a fan-drawn portrait of himself and Anthony, except they were both wearing lingerie. Ezra positively squeaked as he slammed the laptop shut. This wouldn’t do. He paced the floor.

It’s not that Ezra didn’t consider Anthony an attractive man. He was more often than not drawn to the redhead’s elegant fingers, the way he tugged his hair when he was thinking, or that bright smile that very infrequently appeared.

No, it was quite the opposite. Ezra found Anthony an attractive form with a shithead-filled center. If he could find a way to permanently mute the man perhaps he’d be more appealing. As it was, Ezra thoroughly despised the man.

At the same time, Ezra’s original thought about boosting ratings had its merit. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he leaned in a bit. Make things interesting. He stopped pacing and glared at his closed door. Perhaps he’d give Anthony a taste of his own medicine.

-

It was a slow news week and the only exciting guest was author J.K. Rowling, there to promote a new book. Of course Anthony had little interest on this topic, considering his obsession with another.

“I can’t believe you put Hermione and Ron together over Harry,” he said, dead serious. “Tell us why! How can you look yourself in the mirror each day?”

Rowling gave an amused smirk and a wink. “It was one of my biggest regrets,” she mused.

“Yes, but about the new book,” Ezra attempted. His co-host cut him off.

“Silence, Muggle!” Anthony barked. “I’ve heard that your own fans are turning against you? Saying they know your characters better than you do?”

Rowling shook her head but Anthony moved on. There was a lot of ground to cover. “And Ginny Weasley? Seriously? I can’t even talk right now.”

Ezra sighed. “Well thank goodness for the reprieve,” he heckled. Anthony turned toward him and stuck out his tongue. “Oh, very mature,” Ezra added. “Now J.K, may I call you J.K.?”

The author nodded.

“Your new project is worlds away from the Potter franchise. It’s a foray into contemporary literature,” he egged her on.

“Yes, it’s actually about…”

“It’s about retribution!” Anthony carried on, interrupting. “You killed Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Who the hell do you think you are?”

Rowling started to laugh as Ezra did damage control. “Well, considering my colleague’s temerarius soliloquyI think it’s best we move on. Thank you joining us J.K., and we’ll all look forward to reading your new book!”

Rowling tried to hold up a copy but the camera had already cut away.

“Signing off for Good Morning London, I’m Ezra Fell.”

“And I’m Anthony J. Crowley. Harry Potter is rubbish.”

Ezra shot him an exasperated glance and they ended the show. Anthony plucked his phone from his (extremely tight pants) pocket and started scrolling through.

“When is this going to end?” Ezra complained. “Are you trying to drive me completely insane?” His plan for ‘making Anthony take said medicine’ had not worked out. He’d been too caught up in the moment.

Anthony looked up thoughtfully. “You tell me,” he said. He handed over the phone and Ezra noticed he was looking at Tumblr. Posts were popping up every few seconds.

“All the world’s a stage, Anthony said dramatically. Ezra handed back the cell and shook his head. “But you,” Anthony continued like a dance mom, “You were just perfect!” Ezra blushed.

“I mean it,” Anthony said, “Have you been practicing those withering little glares of yours or do they come naturally?”

Ezra’s brows knitted together. “It’s completely natural and just,” he argued, indignant. “But as it is perhaps I’ve given a little thought to this ‘dynamic’ you mentioned. I had sort of hoped we could come to some kind of...arrangement.” His voice tilted up at the end.

“An arrangement?” Anthony clarified.

“Well, the boss is happy,” Ezra ventured. “The viewers are supportive. I was thinking, like you said, maybe we could play it up a little.”

“Ooh,” Anthony said with surprise, “Don’t stop there. What were you envisioning?”

Ezra tried to cover his blush by looking at the ground. “I was thinking that maybe you and I could egg it on a bit. Be seen in public. Post pictures on social media. You know, give people a ‘will they/won’t they’ perception. It would be good...for the audience.”

Anthony grinned from ear to ear. “Well, no time like the present.” He opened Twitter and angled his phone at themselves. He squished into Ezra’s side and laid a kiss on his cheek as the camera flashed. Ezra had not seen that coming, and was thoroughly shocked. Anthony posted the photo and showed it to him proudly. His accompanying tweet read, “We always make up in the end. XO.”


	2. I hate the way you're always right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The buildup.

Ezra shouldn’t be nervous. It was a fake date. After they had agreed upon the arrangement, it was quickly decided (by Anthony) that they should be seen in public as soon as possible. Ezra agreed to a quick dinner at The Square which offered ambitious Modern French dining, but only if they sampled ‘each and every’ available dessert. And so it was.

As fake dates went, it started off quite well. Ezra was surprised when Anthony cruised up in a vintage Bentley. He opened the passenger side door when needed, and took Ezra’s dainty hand when offered to step over curb gaps or edge around precarious puddles of water.

At dinner, it turned out that Ezra loved everything, and Anthony hated everything other than the wine. In fact, Ezra insisted on that point, and demanded he and his co-host find one single thing they had in common.

“Books?” Ezra began.

“Nyeh,” Anthony shot down. “Plants?”

“Like in your house?” Ezra questioned. “There’s no such thing as a house plant, in my opinion. They should be free to roam the open wild.”

“Pets?” Anthony asked.

“No” Ezra replied. “The plants sound better now.”

Anthony smirked. “Alright. Three things you like and one thing you hate. Hit me.”

Ezra tried not to concentrate too hard, but it was hard. “Things I like...Scones.” [He said this with too much conviction.] “Rainy days.” [Anthony perked up at this.] “And cozy sweaters,” he finished.

“One thing I hate…” Ezra stumbled. He looked around the restaurant and then back at his hands. “I hate...I hate the way you cut your hair.”

Anthony laughed hard and long. “Oh shite,” he wheezed, “But c’mon what’s so bad about it?”

Ezra leaned forward to assess the entire situation. His eyes flicked over the copper-red coif, wishing the cropped cut was grown out more. A shoulder-length style or just below the ears would suit his co-host much better. He imagined running his fingers through it and blushed.

“Nothing I just had to think of something,” Ezra covered.

“So where’s this paparazzi of yours?” Anthony asked. “I expected us to be mobbed at the door but mum’s the word.” He swirled his whiskey in the glass and sipped cooley.

Ezra coughed. “I haven’t exactly informed the guard yet.”

“What?” Anthony asked.

“I haven’t tipped them off. I was planning to but we’d only just arrived and I thought ‘why not enjoy it for a moment?’” Anthony leaned his chin on his palm with mock interest.

“Ah. Is this the part of the night where we bond?” he antagonized.

“I...well I...I wouldn’t suggest…” Ezra attempted.

“And I would never ask,” Anthony replied. By god, he was irritating.

“I’ll just text them now,” Ezra recovered.

“At lassst,” Anthony whined. Ezra twitched.

“There is one thing I hate about you,” Ezra confessed. Anthony was rapt with attention.

“You are…” Anthony leaned forward. “Utterly annoying.” His traitorous mouth almost said ‘tempting.’ Regardless, Anthony took it as a compliment.

“And you,” he followed as a declaration. Ezra huffed.

“Yet here we are,” Anthony continued, “and you haven’t asked me”

“Asked you what?”

“Three things I like. Snakes.”

Ezra smirked.

“Sleeping in on rainy days.”

The smirk vanished.

“And,” Anthony hedged. “Picnics.”

Ezra beamed, and it was like someone turned off the sun to replace it with something brighter. “I can get behind you on that.”

Anthony smiled back coquettishly. “Be my guest.”

Ezra spat out his drink at the lewd innuendo. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

-

Eventually they were photographed together and that’s all it took to get the ball running. Tabloids the next morning were running stories about the mismatched pair, speculating on when or if they would get together. Ezra couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the idea. As if. “Not if he were the last man on earth,” Ezra mumbled.

In addition to the constant bickering, their shared meal was constantly interrupted by Anthony sending back dishes. He judged and commented on everything, including the garnishes, which did not meet his satisfaction. He was in fact, incredibly picky about minor details that nobody else would notice.

When Ezra tried to turn the conversation toward music, Anthony listed nothing but obscure experimental bands and some kind of beebop from the sixties. He didn’t care for any of the modern composers Ezra so enjoyed. It was only when they left the restaurant that Anthony put on a cheerful smile to lead him through the line of photographers. Upon arriving home, he’d walked Ezra to his doorstep and ran away just as quickly.

“Thanks for the fake date!” he called over his shoulder. He peeled out on the quiet street, likely waking all of the neighbors in the process.

-

The more time they spent together on air, the easier it became to work together. Ezra started to anticipate Anthony’s comments, and even if he couldn’t prevent them it helped him formulate witty responses more easily. Their dog and cat fighting turned to a type of banter that was almost tolerable for Ezra. Of course, Anthony knew all the secret buttons to press if he wanted to up the ante.

“That’s because you’re a Socialist,” Anthony let fly as Ezra was arguing about rent control.

“Now see here!” Ezra shot back.

“And we’ll be right back after this commercial break,” Anthony said with a toothy smile.

Ezra was reaching out to strangle Anthony when Gabriel appeared. He was absolutely beaming. “Have you guys seen these ratings?” he asked, throwing a packet of numbers at Ezra.

“Nearly doubled from last week!” Gabriel cheered as Anthony peeked over Ezra’s shoulder.

“Well, I think this calls for a celebration!” Anthony said, looking directly at his co-host.

“Some social media thing?” Ezra asked.

“Oh no, I think it’s time for date number two,” Anthony replied. “My treat. Pick you up at eight?”

Before he could reply the director started to count down the return to their segment. Ezra twitched when Anthony shot him a smug wink.

“And now Ezra will explain his undying love for Benito Mussolini,” Anthony began.

-

After the show Ezra sat in his dressing room with a compress on his head. Anthony’s antics could be so exhausting. Speaking of the devil, the redhead knocked on the doorframe and let himself in, settling into a chair opposite Ezra.

“So what shall we do on this glorious night?” Anthony asked. “There’s a wonderful little wine bar in Soho, or perhaps you’re in the mood for dancing?”

Ezra let the compress fall off of his face and onto the floor. “Do you really think it’s the best idea?”

“Why ever not?” Anthony purred.

Ezra sat up and heaved himself forward on the sofa. “Not that you haven’t noticed, but we don’t exactly get along. The idea of spending an entire evening with you after the work week is...well not my cup of tea.”

“What do you mean we don’t get along?” Anthony asked, appearing truly shocked. “We’re friends!”

“We’re not friends!” Ezra shouted. “I don’t even like you!”

“You do,” Anthony argued. “And what’s more, you enjoy getting riled up. I can’t even imagine how boring your life was before I came along.”

“See, right there,” Ezra complained. “You don’t know me at all! I like boring!”

Anthony blew out a breath and stared at Ezra in earnest. “Alright then. Let me take you out on the most boring, normal, uneventful date of your life. I even promise to be...nice.” He appeared to choke on the word.

“You mean you won’t torture me all evening?” Ezra asked suspiciously. Anthony nodded. “Or be awful to the waiters?” Anthony nodded again. “And absolutely no comments about the way I dress?”

Anthony nodded in slow motion. That one was tough. Ezra smirked but appeared pacified. “Fine. Eight then.”

-

They started out with a stroll through St. James Park. True to his word, Anthony had avoided any type of negative comments or arguing with his co-host. In fact, Ezra was surprised when Anthony stopped by a small pool of waddling Mallards and pulled a baggy of bread crumbs out of his pocket. He handed the bag to Ezra and nodded toward the waterfowl.

“It’s sourdough,” Anthony explained. “Their favorite.”

Ezra stifled a small smile and threw a handful into the water. The ducks quacked happily in return.

“This doesn’t really seem like your scene,” the blonde admitted. “I would’ve taken you for a clubber.”

“A clubber?” Anthony almost broke on that one. “No, no. I can’t stand huge crowds of people. And ducks don’t talk back.”

“Conveniently,” Ezra added. “So why are we here, exactly?”

Anthonys spread out his hands and leaned on the black iron fence surrounding the water. “I got the funny impression you didn’t like me much,” he said. Ezra did not try to hide his smile. “I thought maybe I’d show you another side of me, try to change your mind. And…”

Anthony pointed to a photographer who had been trying to hide behind some bushes. “It’s good for our image.”

“Oh,” Ezra said. He wasn’t sure why he felt disappointed. “So you like the outdoors, then?”

“I do. My father was a naturalist, of sorts. Used to take me camping all over the U.S. I’d do little sketches in a notebook, trying to be like him.” Ezra nodded. It was so strange to hear Anthony say anything sincere. It was almost like talking to another person.

“And the talk show route?” Ezra asked.

“Kind of fell into it,” Anthony replied. “But it pays well. And you?”

Ezra shrugged. “I actually wanted to be a hard-nosed journalist when I was younger.” He waited for Anthony to tease him, but he didn’t. “When that turned out to be a ton of paperwork I veered away. I like hosting the show and meeting all the celebrity guests. Every week is something new and interesting.”

“Indeed.” Anthony had moved closer to Ezra, meer inches from his body. “Ezra,” he said in a low voice. “Lean into me.”

Ezra noticed the photographer had edged closer and was waiting for them to do something more interesting.

“I guess we’re just a couple of dancing monkeys,” Ezra commented, but did as he was asked.

This close to Anthony he could smell his cologne mixed with the starch from his black oxford. He angled his head to rest lightly on Anthony’s shoulder and breathed in the scent. It was nice, other than the sound of a camera going off like crazy behind them.

“That’ll do then,” Anthony said, moving back toward the path. Ezra followed, a little let down when the moment ended.

-

That evening at dinner Ezra started to lose his patience. Anthony was being so...unvexing. It was vexing. Perhaps Ezra had grown so used to their ‘dynamic’ that he’d grown to expect certain reactions from Anthony. For instance, when Ezra brought up Middle Eastern politics Anthony had hardly commented. Or maybe, Ezra realized, Anthony had been right all along. He craved drama, and Anthony was just the person to provide that. Maybe Ezra was a little bit more of a bastard than previously speculated upon.

Putting this to the test, Ezra made a flagrant remark that there’s no way Crowley wouldn’t react to.

“I killed a snake in my garden last week. I had gotten up really early because it was a rainy day and I had to go on some stupid picnic.”

[Ezra thought this was enormously clever, but his scheme was so obvious to Crowley that the redhead actually chuckled.]

“Let’s just both admit I was right and move on,” he responded.

“Right about what?” Ezra was not about to give up. “And what about this service? Ten minutes ago they took our drink order and yet...” He gestured toward the busy restaurant.

Anthony’s hand descended, digging into Ezra’s thigh. “If you want it so bad why don’t you ask for it?” [He didn’t mean the drinks.] Ezra shivered.

“I don’t… That is…”

Anthony sighed and released his hold. More work to be done.

“Fine. I’ll take the bait,” Anthony groaned. “You hate picnics.”

“And the way you drive,” Ezra piled on.

“What’s wrong with my driving?”

“Everything,” Ezra said bitterly.

“What else do you hate about me?” Anthony urged.

“The fact that you stare at me all the time. It makes me sick.” Ezra was on a roll now.

“What if I like what I’m looking at?” Anthony said. His voice was deep and intense.

Ezra fluttered, jolted. His bright blue eyes flew to Anthony’s golden irises. “Well then…” he attempted. “I suppose that’s…”

The waiter appeared out of nowhere and presented the bottle of red they’d ordered five months ago. Tasters were poured and approved before they were alone again.

“I would like very much for you to finish that thought,” Anthony purred.

“I shan’t.” Ezra murmured. His eyes cast about from the table to Anthony’s, and back again. “Besides, you already know what it is.”

Anthony licked his lips and downed his glass. He did.


	3. I hate it when you make me laugh

Ezra was trembling and he didn’t know why. Except that he knew exactly why. Anthony had walked him to his front door and bowed his head low. He was saying something but Ezra couldn’t hear the words. His eyes were locked on moving lips. Anthony was flushed from the wine and boldy let a hand trail to Ezra’s waist, fisting in the fabric. They were so close...it would be so easy to close the distance and steal a kiss from those perfect lips. Ezra leaned in...and woke abruptly.

He gasped in frustration and confusion. Where the hell had that come from? Outside of some vague flirting (is that what they were doing?) the second ‘fake’ date had ended unremarkably. Ezra tried to remind himself that ‘fake’ was the operative word. Besides, even if Anthony was interested Ezra still hated him. Just because his co-host could be pleasant for one evening didn’t mean anything. And even if he could be pleasant all the time, Ezra wouldn’t want that either. Subdued Anthony felt weird and wrong. He much preferred the cantankerous version, whatever that meant.

Ezra sighed. Even his own thoughts made zero sense. Best to not think of it anymore and enjoy the weekend before another work week.

-

“I’m sorry, what?” Ezra managed. Gabriel blinked at him and repeated his statement.

“I said we’re sending the two of you to Cozumel!”

“Please don’t tell me you’re put out,” Anthony begged. “If there’s one person who would complain about staying in paradise, it’s you.”

Ezra shot him a nasty look. “No, I’m not. I just can’t understand why we should go! Why exactly are you sending us there?”

Gabriel laughed. “Look I’ve been following everything in the media. People are crazy about you two. It’s just a fluff piece, more of an excuse to tuck you away on an exotic island and see if sparks fly. Not that I’m assigning you to...uh...do anything you don’t want to do. But surely you could put on a show. Give the people what they want!”

“But we’re a morning talk show!” Ezra tried again, his cheeks flushing at Gabe’s suggestion. “It just seems really random...and...and...inauthentic!”

Anthony sighed loudly, making sure to spread it on thick. “Ezzzraaaaaa,” he groaned. “Full stop! We’re going. It will be amazing and that’s that.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel said. “Pack your bags, kids! You fly out tomorrow.”

-

Ezra had not considered what it might mean to spend over twenty hours on a plane with Anthony. First of all, he insisted on a huge neck pillow that constantly smooshed into Ezra’s face. Next, he was so particular about his favorite snacks that he’d brought on a grocery bag of every crunchy product (in the rustle-iest bags known to man) this side of the ocean. Lastly, he sprawled. An arm or a leg (often both) invaded Ezra’s person at all times. Once, he even propped an entire leg over Ezra’s lap while he was sleeping.

For his part, Anthony had complained about Ezra’s fastidious scheduling of every minute they would be in Cozumel. When he first saw the itinerary he thought Ezra had brought a paperback to read on the plane. More importantly, Ezra was a gratuitous packer. He’d checked three suitcases and still had to have two carry-on, meaning that Anthony had to sacrifice his (one) rolling bag to the cargo hold to prevent what appeared to be an oncoming meltdown.

“But I neeeed these with me at all times!” Ezra had begged.

When Ezra fell asleep Anthony amused himself by picking through the bags. Wet-wipes, three pairs of reading glasses, and a million bottles of toiletries and face creams (how many does one need??).

At some point they both fell asleep and woke up facing one another an iota apart, leading to very embarrassed coughing and rearranging of their corresponding limbs. Another time Anthony started obscenely moaning in his sleep, leading a very flushed Ezra to opt for wandering the aisles until he was politely asked to return to his seat.

All in all, they survived the journey, and were rewarded with stunning views of the Caribbean, absolutely perfect weather, and a stunning beachside stay at Cozumel Palace. They had even been offered the Presidential Suite, which would have been great if they were on their honeymoon.

“One bed,” Ezra observed.

“And that’s a built-in jacuzzi right next to it!” Anthony added more enthusiastically.

Ezra picked up a card on the table. “A coupon for a complimentary couple’s massage.”

“Ooh,” Anthony crowed as he leapt onto the bed. “And I bet this nightstand’s chock full of condoms!”

Ezra reddened and was relieved when it only contained a tv guide.

“So?” Anthony asked coyly. He twisted himself around, rumpling the sheets and spreading his legs wide open. “What’s first on the menu?”

Ezra could not locate his tongue to speak.

Anthony looked at him like he was daft. “Parasailing? Snorkel tour?” Anthony’s eyes darkened. “Or shall we toss it all and spend the rest of the day in bed?”

Ezra couldn’t stand up to this kind of scrutiny. He huffed and started to unpack vigorously. “The crew won’t be here til’ tomorrow,” he explained in a severe tone. “Which means we have at least the day to ourselves. Oh, Anthony!”

Ezra practically jumped out of his skin causing Anthony to jolt up as well. “What? What?” Anthony cried.

Ezra jumped on the bed and pointed behind his bags with alarm. Anthony approached tenuously and groaned when he saw a baby iguana on the floor. “Oh c’mon,” he groused. He leaned down to pick up the offending lizard. “Come here sweeting,” Anthony purred. “I won’t let the crazy blonde man hurt you.” Anthony moved around to let the iguana run up and around his shoulders.

Ezra couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “What if it has rabies?” he asked.

“Ridiculous,’ Anthony replied. He moved toward the balcony and let the lizard outside with tender appreciation.

“Now then,” Anthony announced. “How about some lunch?”

“As soon as I change,” Ezra said, calming noticeably after the lizard incident.

Anthony took the opportunity to do the same while Ezra scurried off to the bathroom. He pulled on a skintight tank, blue bathing shorts, and a pair of flip flops. A pair of insanely expensive shades completed the look. While waiting for Ezra he went back to the balcony and took in the view. He propped his arms up on the railing and breathed in the dry warm air with pleasure.

When he finally turned to come back inside, he caught Ezra staring at him in the center of the room. Anthony barked with laughter. Ezra was wearing an oversize t-shirt over a pair of tartan board shorts. His feet were encased in a pair of plastic slides, but at least he didn’t have socks on. He looked adorable.

“What?” Ezra demanded.

“Nothing!” Anthony claimed. “Let’s go!”

-

Ezra might have drank one too many margaritas at lunch. At his demand, they went to the waterfront and he skipped up and down the edge of the water, shrieking when it came too near. Anthony couldn’t help but smirk at the blonde’s youthful play. After watching his antics for a time, Anthony stripped off his shirt, sunglasses, and shoes, leaving them in a pile on the beach. He strutted right past Ezra (who had inexplicably stopped bouncing around) and dove right into the water.

“Come on in!” Anthony cajoled.

Ezra took a step back. “I uh...no thank you!”

“Afraid of the water?” Anthony joked. He dipped his head back into the water and ran his hands through his soaking red hair. Ezra coughed.

“I er...I don’t know how to swim,” Ezra admitted.

“No!” Anthony barked. “That won’t do! We’re in paradise!” He emerged from the water (like Bo Derek in slow-motion) and grabbed Ezra’s arm as if to pull him in.

“Take that off,” Anthony commanded.

Ezra hesitantly fumbled with the edge of his shirt. His pale cheeks were gleaming. “I don’t, um…”

Anthony manhandled him and stripped the shirt off his back before throwing it in the pile of his own things. He stepped on Ezra’s shoes, forcing him out of them. At first Ezra thought Anthony would laugh at his soft belly and bright white skin, but he didn’t seem to notice. He followed when Anthony yanked him by the hand.

They waded in and Ezra became noticeably anxious, but Anthony held him tightly and that gave him comfort.

“Lesson one,” Anthony directed. “Floating. Fill your lungs up with air and lie in my arms. I promise I won’t let you go.”

Ezra gulped but did as Anthony asked. He immediately felt his body floating up toward the surface, buoyed by a strong pair of arms. He relaxed into Anthony’s hold and allowed himself to close his eyes.

“Very good,” Anthony instructed. “Sort of like a trust fall, yeah?”

Ezra opened his eyes and found himself staring into Anthony’s golden irises. The sun was angled behind his head, making him look like a red god. Ezra made an incoherent noise.

“Now then, same thing but other way round,” Anthony moved on. He flipped Ezra over, still holding him tight. His hands rested on Ezra’s chest and waist. Ezra was surprised he wasn’t panicking. He’d tried to learn a few different times but he’d always become overwhelmed. He felt safe with Anthony.

“Kick your legs,” Anthony continued. Ezra did, a bit clumsy but it did the job.

“And your arms are going to do a dog paddle,” Anthony said. He held Ezra with one hand and mimed the movement with his right arm. Ezra attempted the move and Anthony moved beside him.

“Well done!” Anthony said. “Now I’ll let go but I’ll be right beside you.”

Ezra’s eyes revealed his sincere fright but he wanted to try on his own. He got about four feet before he tried to put his legs down and panicked when he couldn’t find the bottom.

“Anthony!” he yelped. The arms went back around his body and Ezra snuggled into Anthony’s arms gasping. The redhead chuckled and Ezra could feel the vibration in his chest. He hadn’t even realized he’d gone and wrapped his legs around Anthony for good measure. He shook a little bit as Anthony walked him back toward the shallows.

“There we are,” Anthony announced. “You should be able to put your feet down.”

Ezra slid off of Anthony and found his footing gratefully.

“That might be enough of an adventure for one day,” Anthony commented. Ezra nodded, realizing he was still inches away from the redhead. To his sincere appreciation, Anthony took his hand and guided him back to the shore where they collapsed in the sand.

“Best mark off parasailing or other water-related activities for now,” Anthony said. “Outside of the jacuzzi, of course.”

Ezra glanced at him and was rewarded with a sinful grin. He squirmed in the sand and dug in as if trying to disappear. Anthony relented, basking in the warm beach and letting his eyes close. Ezra stole quick glances and etched a mental portrait of every angle and muscle. His wet chest hair over a hard nipple, his bicep flexed behind his head, the long legs that skimmed down to surprisingly delicate ankles. Ezra licked his lips and sighed. This was going to be a very long trip.

-

At dinner that evening Anthony was all charm and gentle cajoling. Ezra had to rest his head in his hands at one point because he was laughing so hard. Although he hadn’t lost his antagonistic edge, he took every opportunity to direct it at anyone other than Ezra, including the bizarre couple that had been seated across the dining room.

They drank and conspired while the unsuspecting couple mooned over one another, at least fifty years apart in age.

“Still can’t help but be envious,” Anthony said. “I mean outside of the pacemaker that guy obviously needs, his partner looks content enough.”

“Yeah,” Ezra agreed. “Because she’ll inherit.”

They laughed again, draining the dregs of their rum drinks.

“We should probably head out,” Anthony warned. “We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

Ezra agreed and they headed back to the hotel, where inevitable awkwardness ensued.

“Do you want the bed?” he asked politely. Anthony declined and instead began to fiddle with the jacuzzi settings. “It’ll help me sleep,” he explained.

Ezra excused himself to the bathroom where he pulled on his pajamas and brushed his teeth. It had been a long day. When he exited, he noticed Anthony’s clothes were piled up in a bundle on the floor. Anthony’s back was to him, his arms spread wide over the corners of the jacuzzi. His long legs were stretched out in front of him.

Ezra approached like a hesitant deer. Was Anthony nude? Part of him wanted to know while the other didn’t. He considered sliding into bed and sleeping off his inebriated state. Instead, he walked over and dipped his legs into the water after rolling up his plaid pants.

“Oh that’s good,” Ezra sighed, resisting the urge to look down into the bubbling water.

He felt a warm hand tug on his own and met Anthony’s gaze. He let his eyes flick down and back up again. He cleared his throat painfully and stared at the ceiling. Anthony moved closer until he was right in front of Ezra, a question forming in his eyes. He rose up until he was kneeling on the jacuzzi step, his body drawn halfway out of the water. There was no mistaking his state of undress, or his intentions. Ezra felt a wet hardness shift against his calf muscle.

“Ezra,” Anthony breathed softly.

Ezra shivered at the low voice and gazed down, his eyes on Anthony’s mouth. It curled into a suggestive grin. Anthony rested his arms next to Ezra’s hips and settled on the floor, leaning forward.

“That’s not,” Ezra attempted. “I mean we shouldn’t…”

Anthony laughed sweetly. His forehead with level with Ezra’s neck. He leaned in and nipped lightly. “I think we should,” he dared. One wet hand moved to stroke Ezra’s thigh and drew out a groan from the blonde.

“But I hate you…” Ezra drawled, revealing the exact opposite.

“Oh that’s too bad,” Anthony replied with a pout. “Because I think the world of you.”

Ezra squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing. “Yeah?” he ventured. “How so?”

“I’d rather show you,” Anthony delivered hotly. His other hand moved to sink into Ezra’s opposite thigh and pulled, directing his body toward the jacuzzi. “If you’ll let me.”


	4. Even more when you make me cry

Ezra found himself pulled into the burning water, jets pulsing around his clothes that lifted easily from his skin. Anthony was tracing his jawline with his lips, licking around the contours. Ezra simmered and shifted on Anthony’s naked lap, delighting in the contrast of clothing and exposure. He ground down to feel that hard resistance inching between his thighs and gasped.

Anthony was shaking him. Ezra jumped forward, knocking their heads together. Somewhere between sleep and dreams he roused, tangling their limbs as the cold harsh reality of wakefulness took its toll.

“Ezra?” Anthony questioned, his breath ghosting over him.

Ezra detached himself from Anthony’s frame with a question and the memory of a kiss on his lips. “I thought…” he tried lamely.

“You were having a nightmare,” Anthony said softly. His hand was propped up under Ezra’s neck. “I mean...a good one I think, but still. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“Were you on the couch?” Ezra asked. He tried dimly to recall the evening. They’d arrived back at the hotel. Anthony was in the jacuzzi, and then Ezra had thought about joining him but went to bed instead... Ever the coward. In the wake of regret his fantasies threatened to take over his mind.

Anthony nodded. “Didn’t want to crowd you. But if you’re alright…”

He moved to leave but Ezra trapped the edge of his shirt in his fist. “Stay?” he asked. “Just in case the nightmares come back.”

Anthony hesitated but nodded in supplication. He wound an arm around Ezra’s shoulders and settled in. “Wake me up if you need to,” he asserted.

Ezra squirmed around until his leg was nestled against Anthony’s thigh. They should have been uncomfortable, given everything, but they were both perfectly content. Ezra breathed out heavily and dared his arm to settle over Anthony’s hard stomach. When there was no objection he twisted his fingers in the fabric of Anthony’s shirt and closed his eyes. Soon they both were asleep.  
-

The crew arrived the next morning and were eager to get started. Gabriel had left instructions to set up a few shots in the ruins of San Gervasio. The ancient Mayan pilgrimage site had been a hotbed of activity prior to the 17th century. Naturally, Anthony was already bored and kicking rocks out of his way as they trudged to the only portion accessible to tourists.

“Stop that!” Ezra commanded. “We’re treading over sacred ground!”

“No wonder my feet hurt,” Anthony hissed. “What exactly are we supposed to be covering here in the middle of nowhere?”

Ezra sighed huffily. “Well, I was going to talk about the historical implications. Did you know Mayans would offer ritual sacrifices in return for favors from the gods?”

Anthony shrugged, but looked slightly more interested. “Blood sacrifices, I hope.” Ezra swatted a mosquito off of his shoulder and Anthony continued, “So some kind of pre-Columbian wishing well?”

Ezra shrugged, “Mayan women would use it to pay tribute to the fertility goddess Ixchel.” (He’d obviously read ahead).

“Ahh,” Anthony crooned. “Blood, sex...now we just need sugar and some magic. Shall I sacrifice you or does it go the other way round?”

Ezra frowned in disapproval while Anthony cast his eyes toward the assistants setting up their recording equipment. “Have it your way. One of the cameramen will have to go.”

“Anthony,” Ezra began and then gave up. There was no use.

They recorded a short segment about the ruins before heading to Kaokao Chocolates Darmarsicheli, a family-owned factory within driving distance. Anthony perked up at the prospect of sweet chocolate and found the segment to be much more appealing.

“Ah,” Ezra sighed into the camera. “Chocholha, the prehispanic drink of the Mayan elite.” He popped on a black chef’s hat and introduced the gentleman who would help them learn about preparing the beans.

Anthony observed their host grinding the beans into a paste before trying himself. Ezra looked on with bright eyes, a cheerful smile plastered to his face. “The scent is amazing,” Ezra commented, “but the real secret is the spice!”

Anthony added the chili peppers and stirred his concoction until it met his satisfaction. A bit of water and cornmeal followed after.

“Mayans considered this to be food of the gods,” Ezra spoke to the camera once more. “In fact, they always…” He was cut off by Anthony’s fingers dipped in chocolate sauce invading his mouth.

Anthony giggled at Ezra’s shocked expression and faced the camera himself. “Suddenly our intrepid travel host is speechless!” he said. “If only I’d known this was the perfect way to shut him up!”

Ezra glared but licked the chocolate off Anthony’s fingers a little greedily. It was perfection. A trail of chocolate slid down his chin as Anthony removed the offending hand. Noticing this, Anthony’s clean hand came up to brush a thumb over the smudge.

“Just a little…” Anthony said. Ezra froze, watching Anthony’s thumb retreat into his own mouth for a taste. “Mm!” Anthony remarked. “It’s better than I thought!”

Ezra shivered and tried to move on with the segment but kept sneaking glances at Anthony’s hands. Instead of using a towel, the redhead sucked the last of the chocolate on his fingers, inadvertently consuming Ezra’s saliva. The thought of it nearly undid the blonde.

“So what’s next?” Anthony asked once they wrapped up.

Ezra shrugged. “That’s all we had on the film sheet. I guess we have the rest of the day to ourselves. I imagine you’ll want to retire to the hotel?”

“Actually, I’d like to tag along with you if you don’t mind,” Anthony replied. “Anything on your agenda?”

Ezra smiled shyly. “I was just going to walk along the beach. Nothing too exciting. Maybe watch the sunset.”

Anthony shot him a knowing look before glancing down at the table between them. Was that a spot of red warming his cheeks? “That sounds wonderful,” he said in a low voice.

Within the hour they were strolling along the coast and enjoying the fresh evening air. Ezra couldn’t help but count the number of times their hands slid against one another. He was almost brave enough to grasp for Anthony’s to still the hundreds of near misses, but decided against it. He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction that could elicit.

They talked lazily about little to nothing of consequence before settling into a comfortable silence. Anthony would stop every once in a while to investigate interesting shells while Ezra traced in and out of the water’s edge. It was perfect.

“This is perfect,” Anthony said quietly. And then, almost against his will, “Luce would love this.”

Ezra felt something uncomfortable squeeze near his ribcage but remained calm. “Luce? I don’t believe I’ve heard you mention that name before.”

“Ah,” Anthony replied. “He’s my um...well we’re dating I suppose.”

Anthony had stopped to stare out at the waves with his back to Ezra. This was exceedingly useful since Ezra had gone three shades of red and was feeling a stinging sensation in his eyes. The pain near his ribs traveled up to make landfall in his heart. One tear escaped the threshold of his eye and he wiped it away quickly. Thank god he hadn’t taken Anthony’s hand earlier.

“Been t-together long?” he tried to ask casually. Decidedly disinterested in the response.

“Not really,” Anthony answered, sounding disinterested himself. “A month or so. He’s a lot like me, you know.”

Ezra actually managed a chuckle. “So a complete handful and up to no good at all hours?”

Anthony turned around with a little smile on his face. “You’ve got my number. No, I just...it’s weird. I think he’s really into it but I’ve been thinking about calling it off. There’s just...something missing.”

Ezra’s spirits rose, perhaps a little too high. “Well no use delaying the inevitable,” he said lightly. “I think that when you know, you know.”

“Yeah?” Anthony asked. He assessed Ezra’s face and let his eyes travel down to his sand-covered feet, a little embarrassed. “And what might that look like?”

Ezra blushed and fondled his sunglasses in one hand. “I’m not an expert, believe me,” he answered. “But I think there would be a certain spark. An energy that can’t be denied. You would want...you would want to see him all the time. Maybe you couldn’t even be dragged away to as beautiful of a place as this. Not without him beside you.”

Anthony regarded his co-host thoughtfully. “You mean I wouldn’t be able to get him out of my head, even if maybe there were good reasons why I should try? Complications, maybe.”

Ezra looked at the redhead with sincere interest. “Complications? Well, barriers of any kind would be meaningless. If you know what you want there’s little else that can sway you. I guess that’s why I say you’d know. It would take your breath away whenever you saw him.”

Anthony nodded. The sun was setting and tracing pink and purple light over the orange haze of the sky. “Breathtaking,” he whispered, but he wasn’t watching the sunset at all.

Ezra twitched and squeezed his sunglasses a little too tightly. He could feel a nervous energy coursing through his body. Anthony wasn’t taking his eyes off of him for a second.

“And maybe you’d be willing to take a risk…” Ezra said, his voice fluttering in and out. “You’d put it all out there. Just on the off chance he felt the same way.”

“You mean the way I think about what his lips would taste like on mine,” Anthony added, taking a step closer to Ezra.

“You couldn’t dream without being wholly consumed with the thought of being together,” Ezra braved.

Anthony moved forward again, the distance between them reduced to a breath. “I’d whisper his name when I was alone,” the redhead said haggardly.

Ezra inhaled sharply, the flood of arousal numbing his ability to speak, so he simply nodded. His eyebrows were high on his forehead. His lips were barely parted and trembling with short inhalations. Anthony’s hands moved up as if to connect with Ezra’s waist and lingered over the aura of the blonde. He was holding him without touch.

“Anthony,” Ezra whispered, barely conscious. That’s all it took.


	5. I hate the way you're not around

Ezra felt strong arms wrapping around him and he gasped, allowing Anthony to seize his lower lip and nibble lightly. It was better than any dream he’d fathomed, and he found himself pinching the skin on his wrist to make sure it was real. The sting verified his waking experience and he sighed with wonder.

Anthony was making a humming sound in the back of his throat as he drove his tongue into Ezra’s mouth. His hands moved up to drag through white-blonde curls softer than feathers. Ezra felt jolts of arousal pulse through his body as Anthony started to kneel, bringing the blonde with him into a bed of sand.

Their bodies wrapped around one another and Ezra felt Anthony’s hard need against his inner thigh. He reached a hand down to brush over it and smiled when he heard Anthony hiss with satisfaction. Ezra broke their kiss to look down so he could watch Anthony rub against his hand, his thin cargo shorts revealing the outline of his endowment.

Ezra slipped his fingers under the waistband, revealing the head of Anthony’s cock. He licked his lips greedily and let his fingertips ghost over the top and around the sides. Anthony was positively keening, his body thrusting into the touch.

Anthony undid the first few buttons on Ezra’s white shirt, tonguing the revealed skin and downey blonde chest hair beneath.

Ezra withdrew his hand and wrapped his legs around Anthony’s hips, locking him in with crossed ankles, bringing their erections into blissful contact.

“Oh...fuck,” Ezra moaned. Anthony’s expression was both agony and ecstacy, small beads of sweat forming on his forehead as they rocked together. The sun sank in the sky and the tide started to draw inward, lapping at their feet.

“Ezra,” Anthony said between breaths. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.”

Ezra slid his pelvis up to grind painfully slow up and down Anthony’s hardness. “A room,” he laughed lightly. Anthony smiled.

“Yeah this isn’t the most private locale,” he agreed. He glanced around and froze at something out of Ezra’s sight. “Bugger. Fuck. Fuck and bugger.” He pulled back from Ezra and urged him up.

It was then that Ezra realized a photographer had been taking footage from a recessed area of the trees and bushes behind them. His eyes widened in alarm.

“It’s okay,” Anthony said calmly. “Just walk with me. Nothing to be done.”

Ezra’s face was burning but he followed Anthony, still holding his hand. “How in the hell did they find us here?” he asked aloud. “Could they have followed us all the way from London? That's insane!”

Anthony tried to laugh it off. “Well one thing’s for sure. The ratings are about to fly off the chart.” He’d meant it as a joke but Ezra drew up short beside him, releasing his hand.

“What?” Ezra asked. His shoulders were tense.

“Er...nothing. Sorry,” Anthony tried. He walked back to Ezra’s side and attempted to claim his hand once more, but was rejected.

“Did you know?” Ezra said suddenly. “Did you know the paparazzi would be here? Tip them off or something?”

Anthony held up both hands in defense. “Absolutely not! That’s not part of our arrangement.”

“Our arrangement,” Ezra echoed hollowly. “I see.” He began walking again, easily outpacing the redhead.

“You do believe me!” Anthony nearly shouted as he caught up. His eyes were wild and anxious.

Ezra shook his head and kept walking. “I believe that you would do whatever it took to fulfill Gabriel’s agenda,” he said tersely.

“That’s not fair,” Anthony warned. “The whole thing was your idea initially. And what we did back there…” He glanced back behind him as if he might catch the mirage of the pair entwining on the beach.

“What we did back there was showmanship and nothing more,” Ezra said blankly. “You know it and I know it. You just needed to set the mood.”

“No, nononono,” Anthony was struggling to make a coherent argument. He became more and more flustered as Ezra built up his defensive walls. “It meant something to me. You mean something to me!”

Ezra threw up his hands and huffed. “I do not return your sentiments,” he said harshly. “It meant nothing to me, nor do you.” With that spiteful comment he launched himself toward the hotel and left Anthony standing on an empty beach, the sun barely peeking out from the horizon before it disappeared.

-

To his credit, Anthony did not attempt to return to their shared room that evening. This was helpful as Ezra could not stop the waterfall of tears that fell down his face throughout the evening. He was humiliated, and more than that, deeply hurt. For a moment he’d thought Anthony actually cared about him… He’d been such a fool.

Ezra checked TMZ after dinner and was disgusted by the rampant headlines featuring him and his colleague. Fortunately, the reporter hadn’t found an angle to expose anything unseemly. On the face of things the pair were merely kissing and folded in one another’s arms. He thought dimly of other celebrities who’d found themselves in much less delicate poses in the press. At least he and Anthony had the sense to keep it semi-chaste in public.

Ezra realized that they still needed to film a few segments on the following day and groaned internally. How was he supposed to face Anthony after this? He’d looked over the itinerary and saw their activities were all water-based. Snorkeling, a glass-bottom boat, and swimming with the dolphins. His face set into a frown as he settled somewhere between sleep and dreams of better days to come.

-

Anthony was in the lobby with the camera crew when Ezra arrived. Neither would meet each other’s gaze, but bantered with the two men who would be setting up the shots. In the van, they sat on opposite rows.

The first activity was the glass-bottom boat which would tour them over the reef. Ezra avoided Anthony’s eyes even as they miked up next to one another.

“You’re going to have to talk to me eventually,” Anthony sighed. “Actually, in about five minutes.”

Ezra rolled his eyes and maintained radio silence.

“Have it your way,” Anthony grumbled.

The cameramen counted down and Ezra smiled a bit too brightly.

“The Cozumel Reef has an abundance of biological diversity,” he began. “You can view sea turtles, reef architecture, and a variety of tropical fish through the bottom of the boat.”

“If you care about things like that,” Anthony sniffed.

Ezra’s smile twitched. “Surely thousands of tourists can’t be wrong,” he replied. “In fact, many would remark on the incredibly clear view of the reef’s wonders. Personally I enjoy seeing through to the truth of things where they might otherwise be obfuscated.” His last line was intentionally sharp.

Anthony glanced off to the side and wrung his hands together. “Perhaps. But sometimes things that look like one thing turn out to be something altogether.”

“I couldn’t have put it any better myself,” Ezra followed. “One might look at the reef and think it a stunning example of natural beauty. When in fact, environmental factors are wreaking havoc on the delicate ecosystem. We might expect the reef deserves to be protected, but there are some people who don’t even think about the reef. All they think about is themselves and personal gain.”

Anthony glared openly at his co-host. “I’m sure there’s a lot of bleeding heart liberals who would agree with you,” he snapped. “But maybe the reef is being a bit oversensitive. Maybe the reef needs to expand its horizons and actually listen to the other side of the story.”

Ezra whirled toward Anthony and glowered. “I think the reef knows exactly what it wants and needs. If people would just stop being so incredibly horrible to it and...and deceiving it then it could go back to the way it was before people interfered and made a mess of everything.”

Now it was Anthony’s turn to roll his eyes. “I think the reef needs to get its head out of its arse!”

“That’s easy for you to say!” Ezra spat, “You don’t even consider the depth of the reef’s feelings! It’s not a toy to be played with and discarded. But that’s all you do, Anthony!”

The cameramen exchanged uncertain looks. Something along the line of ‘the fuck is going on right now?’ was expressed silently.

Ezra stood up and faced the camera like a matador. “And that’s our segment on the Cozumel Reef!” He tore off his mike and removed himself to the front of the boat, arms crossed over his chest.

Anthony nodded weakly and mimed a cut-throat gesture for the cameras to stop rolling. “Bloody hell,” he muttered.

Facing an impossible task, Anthony marched off to find Ezra as if walking the Green Mile. He found him pouting on the prow. He desperately wanted to make a Titanic joke but restrained himself just in time.

“Ezra, please,” he said softly. “This has gotten out of control.”

Ezra was facing away from him staring out over the water. He bit his thumb and hummed noncommittally. “I can’t do this,” he murmured.

Anthony’s heart fell, but he knew better than to speak in such a moment. He needed to let this play out.

“I’m not going to film the next two locations with you,” Ezra said finally. “I can’t swim anyways. It would be unnecessarily dangerous.”

Anthony didn’t disagree, but he didn’t like the larger reasoning behind Ezra’s decision. “I wish you would let me say my piece,” he said miserably. “I know you don’t want to believe me. I’m not sure why, but you seem content to push me away rather than hear me out. Has it always been that way with you and relationships?” His voice was incredibly soft.

Ezra stiffened before relaxing his shoulders. “It’s not...no I’m not like that. That’s not me. Not that we’re in a relationship. Pff.”

Anthony shrugged. “We could be if you would just give me a chance.”

Ezra turned around for the first time. His eyes were red and haunted. “I don’t...I can’t see how that would be possible. We have nothing in common. People like you...you and Gabriel live as if there are no consequences for our actions. That’s not me.”

Anthony wasn’t even sure what the conversation was centering around anymore, but he knew he had one more card up his sleeve. “Look, I know you hate me right now,” he said gently. “And I’m going to do the next two parts by myself. But will you do me a favor?”

Ezra hesitated, uncertain.

“Will you please watch them when they air? Maybe then I can provide some context and clarity,” Anthony finished hopefully.

Ezra nodded shortly. “Fine.”

“Fine,” Anthony echoed softly. “Whatever you have to give, no matter how small, I’ll take it. And treasure it.”

Ezra’s face sunk as Anthony turned to leave. He wanted so much to call him back, to let him express what he obviously wanted to say in person, but something kept him at bay. He hated Anthony, right? He’d hated him all along. He’d just been waiting for the redhead to prove him right this whole time. So why did it feel so wrong?


	6. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved The Office and have even looked for GO/Office crossover fics to no avail. Somehow, some way, this fic has morphed into a version of that in a way I never expected. (I don’t plan plots. I literally sit down and let the writing do what it wants. I don’t even know what the characters are going to say next until I’m writing). At any rate, I’m super excited about this and want to try this style again in the future. Hope ya’ll like it too.

After Ezra flew back from Cozumel he was relieved to remember filming for the season had wrapped due to the holidays. Although Anthony would remain abroad for the rest of the week, Ezra was bound to run into him at the annual Christmas party. He wondered vaguely if Anthony would bring Luce as his date.

He tried to make the rest of the week fly by with various errands and chores, but truthfully his mind remained on the events in Cozumel, and even before that, when he and Anthony had agreed to fake some kind of ambiguous relationship. He wondered how differently things might have gone without the facade. Perhaps they could have been friends, or more, given time.

At this point there was no use rethinking the past. What’s done is done, and all that. Ezra tried desperately to focus on the future, and even his uncertain continuance with Good Morning London. He’d given great consideration to leaving the show due to everything that had happened. Was it really worth staying or should he simply move on? The binary resolution gave him a headache.

-

The evening of the Christmas party finally arrived. Ezra couldn’t stop thinking about one of the last things Anthony had asked him, namely that Ezra would watch the last Cozumel segments. He wasn’t exactly sure how that was supposed to sway him on the topic of their relationship/non-relationship. Perhaps Anthony merely used the time to apologize. Unfortunately he wouldn’t know until that very night. Gabriel had made a decision to air the footage live as well as host a watch-party in the studio. It was extremely nerve-racking to think about viewing the scenes in front of everyone he worked with.

Ezra tried to feign festive cheer with a hunter green suit and pale silver tie. Either way, he had to get it over with. He glanced at himself one more time in the mirror before heading to the fete.

Upon arriving, Ezra made his way to some friends in the research department who started talking about plans for the next season. Their job was to find out which hot-button issues were trending and would resonate with the Good Morning London audience. On the downside, these colleagues were also very up-to-date with developments between Anthony and Ezra per the tabloids, and they couldn’t help but fish for the real story.

Ezra waved off their probing questions with a laugh, stating that everything they’d seen had been fabricated to boost ratings. Not a one seemed convinced, especially when Anthony made his entrance and they observed Ezra’s reaction.

Anthony was alone, thank heaven, but decked out in a beautifully tailored maroon suit and black shirt with a matching tie. The redhead was also acutely aware of his status as ‘eye candy’ on set, and was immediately swarmed by a gaggle of adoring fans (mostly women in payroll and interns) who wanted his attention.

Ezra stiffened while one of his research colleagues eyed him knowingly. “Your hands are shaking,” she whispered. “Maybe you should go talk to him.”

“I’m good here,” Ezra said firmly. When Anthony started to come his way Ezra recanted. “Or over there.” He retreated to the green room and sat on one of the empty chairs, hoping that Anthony wouldn’t find him.

Ezra chewed on his thumb and waited until he heard Gabriel ushering people to the screening studio to watch the Cozumel piece. He stayed put for a few moments, hoping to be the last one into the room where he could hide discreetly in the back, just in case he needed to make a quick exit. He didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the fellow staff.

His plan worked perfectly as he snuck against a far wall and stood in the corner. Nobody even noticed he was there.

Gabriel gave an introduction to the footage which he was now referring to as a Christmas special. He spoke about wanting to do more of these features if they received a positive response, and thanked everyone for their hard work on the show since his arrival. Without further ado, the film started up.

Ezra liked the fun logo and credits that had been edited in, making it look more like a reality show that their typical live morning show vibe. Stunning b-roll of tropical locales and people flitted over the screen with catchy music. He was surprised when the first footage included shots of him and Anthony chatting before their segments, sparring with one another or cracking up about something one or the other had said. It was so intimate and unexpected. On camera, even their squabbles looked congenial. He started to understand why people were rooting for them as an on-screen pair.

The show then bled into the first segment at the ruins where Ezra was giving an historical overview amidst interruptions from Anthony. The gathered crew and staff laughed as Anthony and he started to antagonize one another.

“It’s a ruin!” Anthony was complaining as he picked up a brick from an ancient archway and chucked it into the nearby grass. “You can’t ruin a ruin!”

Ezra was running after the brick and clutching it to his chest like a baby. The look on his face was positively scandalized. “It’s meant to be preserved you brute!” he cried. “You...you...Philistine!”

Anthony looked directly into the camera and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And here we go,” he muttered. The sound of Ezra’s petulant voice could be heard in the background, but the camera stayed anchored on Anthony’s face.

“Unbelievable,” a somewhat muted Ezra scolded. “Must have grown up in a barn! The care and keeping of sacred objects is a public trust and…” Ezra was still going on as Anthony peered into the camera.

“Ya hear that?” he said in a low voice. “What I have to put up with? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love the man but for god's sake…”

“And never coming back here again with you!” Ezra was finishing.

Watching the scene and hearing the vocal appreciation from the audience had a jarring effect on Ezra. Hearing Anthony use the term ‘love’ also gave him a heart palpitation. He squirmed against the wall as the scene shifted to an interval in the van. He didn’t realize they were still being filmed at the time, but now vaguely recalled one of the cameramen holding the camera as if he were cleaning it.

Queen had come on and the two hosts looked at one another for a beat before they both started singing at the top of their lungs. “I see a little silhouette-a of a man…” Neither knew all the words and collapsed into peals of laughter when it got to the harder bits.

Ezra stared at his own face on screen. An emotion he could only identify as adoration was written all over his features. Again, he was shocked to his core. The exchange at the time had seemed so meaningless and fleeting, hardly worth remembering. On screen it looked like they had known...and cared very deeply about one another for years.

The scene from the chocolate shop was even more intimate. Ezra acutely remembered how Anthony had shoved his chocolate-covered fingers in his mouth, but on camera it was actually much gentler. Anthony’s delicate little grin tugged at his mouth while Ezra’s eyes rolled back in his head, savoring the flavor. After, Anthony cleaned up the small smudge on Ezra’s chin and licked the fingers that had been in Ezra’s mouth.

It looked like Anthony had fed him cake at their wedding.

“It’s better than I thought,” Anthony said. Ezra had snapped his head down with flaming red cheeks, staring at the floor, but Anthony’s eyes remained locked on his co-host. “Delicious,” he added. Ezra hadn’t noticed the remark or sinful stare from the redhead at the time.

Next up was the boat scene which drew riotous laughter from the audience. They didn’t seem to notice the intensity of the exchange, but slightly silly music dubbed-in made it look more comical than it had felt in real life. In some ways, with distance, it actually was kind of funny. Particularly because no one else in the room (save Anthony) knew the context. It just sounded like they were bickering as usual.

When Ezra stormed off on screen Anthony signaled the crew to stop filming but they didn’t. “Bloody hell,” Anthony muttered. He leaned back in his chair and took in a shaking breath. He looked so vulnerable and exposed, almost like he was about to cry. Instead he jumped up and clapped his hands. “Another great take!” he said to the cameramen. (Ezra was not convinced of his bravado).

“Hey,” one of the men said. “Are you going to talk to him? He seemed really upset.”

Anthony’s eyes looked stricken and he cast a glance in the direction Ezra had gone. “Yeah...yeah of course. Just a little too much sun, I think. That and I’m an unrelenting bastard.” The guilt and turmoil on his face nearly undid Ezra. He watched as Anthony moved toward the front of the boat.

The camera spied on Anthony and Ezra during their conversation, although thankfully, their words couldn’t be heard. Ezra’s arms were crossed while Anthony looked like he was pleading with him. At last, Anthony walked away and was filmed coming toward the camera. His hands were jammed into his pockets and he looked like an absolute wreck.

“How’d it go?” the same cameraman from before asked gently.

Anthony’s eyes were tearing up and he swallowed hard. He looked out at the water and cleared his throat trying to cover the emotion he no doubt felt. “I don’t know…” his voice was shaking. He glanced up at the cameraman and he looked so lost and hopeless. He let out a nervous laugh and sighed. “I don’t know.”

Ezra could almost hear the audience holding their breath. Some were even leaning on each other’s shoulders. The music turned soft and sad before the screen faded to black. It was replaced by more cheerful music and Anthony’s face, which looked much more refreshed and camera-ready in the morning light.

“Full disclosure,” he said. “I’ve never been snorkeling.”

He was walking from the hotel to the van, accompanied by the rolling cameramen. “Where Ezra? Isn’t he coming?” one of them asked.

Anthony shook his head. “I’m flying solo today. Scheduling conflict,” he said tightly. The cameraman stopped and focused on Anthony walking toward the van, his solitary figure growing smaller and notably, all the more solitary as he went. There was no music overlaid during the scene, which somehow made it sadder.

In the next portion, Anthony had donned a pair of ridiculous snorkeling fins, an oversized mask, and little else. He was wearing a bright red speedo and was flexing his lithe muscles on the boat. “Drink it in,” he joked. Ezra couldn’t help but do just that. The Mexican sun had been kind to him, his skin now gleaming with a perfect tan.

He steadied himself on the edge of the boat before diving in. It triggered the memory of his dive into the waves on their first day in Cozumel, when Anthony tried to teach Ezra to swim.

Anthony resurfaced and punched the air. “Can I get a wahoo?” he called cheerfully. The cameramen were silent. “Well alright,” he pouted.

The cameramen used an underwater kit to film Anthony swimming around gracefully. He explored the reef up close and even gave a thumbs up when a Lion Fish puttered by. Anthony was less inclined when a medium-sized shark started prowling too near. The next scene was Anthony’s head above water, a panicked look on its face. “This is why I hate nature!” he said skittishly. His head dodged left and right as he observed the water around him. He hauled himself up on the boat and laid himself out flat, arms and legs akimbo. “Sweet Mother Boat,” he breathed.

The scene cut away again and landed on the redhead’s face. He was sitting comfortably on the edge of the boat. His hair was streaking out in every possible direction. Telltale drips were escaping from the ends and some landed haphazardly on his nose and cheeks which were dusted with freckles.

“So that happened,” he laughed. “I’m not much of a science or history buff like Ezra but I can tell you that was…” He breathed in and out while squinting into the sun. “That was incredible. Beautiful.” His mouth turned downward and he stared at a rope on the boat's floor.

“Then why do you look so sad?” the cameraman asked.

“Oh, I…” Anthony tried to smile again. “I dunno. I guess maybe it was a bit underwhelming, after all. I’ve seen more beautiful things.”

“Like what?”

Anthony half-snorted. “Things that were right there beside me. All along. And then I mucked it all up. Said something stupid. Maybe I did a lot of stupid things along the way.” He looked up at the camera. “I didn’t mean to,” he added. “Oh bugger. I’m in paradise!” He threw his arms up and away from his body. “You’re not allowed to be contemplative in paradise. I should be focused on what’s in front of me! Unfortunately that’s you, Dave.”

The cameraman chuckled. Ezra suddenly felt terrible that he’d never asked either of the men’s names, yet Anthony seemed to know. Because he took the time to ask. Because he really cared. Ezra's stomach twisted in dim recognition.


	7. Not even close. Not even a little. Not even at all.

Not even close. Not even a little bit. Not even at all.

The next scene opened with a shot of the sun falling lower in the sky. Late afternoon, most likely. Anthony was pictured tugging at a bright blue lifejacket and waggling his eyebrows.

“I’m ready to meet some dolphins!” he grinned toothily. A tall brunette woman was standing next to him. “This is Maria, and she’s going to guide me through the ropes!”

Anthony turned toward her and started speaking fluent Spanish. Ezra was thrown. In all their time in Cozumel he hadn’t heard Anthony speak a lick of Spanish. He’d even mispronounced Cozumel as Coo-ZAH-meal. It must of been just one more way for him to have a go at the blonde. As usual.

Maria guided Anthony into the pool and made a signal with her hand. A small pod of dolphins came cruising by and Anthony whooped with excitement. “Look at them go!” he cried in amazement. He looked for all the world like a happy child.

One brushed by and he held out his arm. Another swam behind and stopped in front of him lingering under his touch. Maria said something in Spanish and Anthony gasped before leaning down to crane an arm over the animal.

“I’m giving it a hug!” he squealed. The experience was obviously a delight for the redhead, who posed with the dolphins and even received a kiss from one with special training. When he climbed out of the pool he was positively elated.

“Oh wow,” he breathed, looking happily back at the swimming pod. “That was excellent. Altogether, highly recommended. Especially if you like the scent of days-old tuna.”

He stared into the camera and turned serious for a moment. “Erm...Ezra, I know you couldn’t be here, but I just wanted to say…you have been missed. I’m really looking forward to getting back into the studio with you.” He shuffled his feet and smirked. “And to the paparazzi that have no doubt cashed in at our expense, I wanted to let you know you can very well f*ck off.”

The gathered audience whooped and clapped in support. Ezra staggered in the back of the theatre. So maybe that was what Anthony had wanted him to hear. A public declaration for all to witness. His heart pounded a little bit harder.

The screen filled with b-roll of the Paradise Island theme park and a shot of Maria being towed through the water on a dolphin’s back. Several shots from earlier in the sequence were also shown as happy music played and shifted to something softer. Apparently, a final scene was sandwiched in.

It must have been from before they shot at San Gervasio. Ezra and Anthony were being filmed walking through the grass while the blonde pointed out several sites of interest. Along the way Ezra had stumbled, too caught up in the ruins to notice a dip in the path. Anthony grabbed him up easily and the two hovered just inches away from one another. Anthony smiled and pushed him on his way. Since Ezra was walking ahead he never noticed how Anthony kept a protective hand hovering behind his back, watching over him just in case he fell again. The music played through until the screen finally blacked out and the show’s logo appeared.

Several cheers went up from the audience and Ezra stiffened. So many thoughts and realizations were running through his head he didn’t know where to start.

It was then that the screen stuttered and came back to life unexpectedly.

Footage appeared of Anthony drinking a huge banana daiquiri in a beachside restaurant. Night had fallen, and flickering tiki torches played over his features.

From his seat in the theater, real-life Anthony stood up and waved his hands. “Alright, show’s over folks! This isn’t part of the live stream. Just some extra bits that were cut. Projector must be stuck.” His voice was high and tight.

No one in the audience moved, much to Anthony’s chagrin. “Bugger,” he croaked. He ran out of the theater toward the projector room upstairs.

“I’m ‘s sad for it to end,” on-screen Anthony said fuzzily, obviously buzzed. “But it was great. It was spectacular.”

Dave’s voice came in from off-camera. “What was your favorite part?”

“Oh,” Anthony said thoughtfully. “I mean...probably all the things you didn’t film. Swimming in the ocean and teaching Ez to swim. Walking on the beach and watching the sunset with him.” He coughed. “Y’know, those kind of things.”

“I bet it’s been hard without Ezra these last few days,” Dave said, so quietly Ezra wasn’t sure he’d heard right.

“Yeah!” Anthony nearly shouted. “He’s m’best friend! But he hates me. I drive him up the wall.” Anthony mimed his hand skittering up into the air.

“No,” Dave said. “I think it’s the complete opposite. You guys are a great team.”

“Hnn,” Anthony replied. “Tell him that. Y’know why he left? He thought I did somethin’...somethin’ that I would never have done. It’s s’ stupid and he doesn’t even know that I…”

“What?” Dave prompted softly.

“That I…” Anthony tried again.

The footage cut off abruptly and the crowd groaned. Gabriel stood up and clapped his hands. “Well that was fantastic, don’t you agree? Drama, intrigue, maybe a little bit of romance?” The audience cheered and catcalled while Ezra slipped out unseen. He walked numbly toward the projector room where he found Anthony sitting on a chair in front of the machine with a cord in his hand.

The redhead glanced up and sighed. “That wasn’t supposed to be...there’s a lot of stuff that I didn’t know was going to be in there. Guess you think I planned it all huh? Just a bunch of fake shit for the audience? I know it just makes you hate me more than you already do. ” His voice was raw and despondent.

Ezra walked toward him and knelt on the floor. His fingers ghosted under Anthony’s chin and tilted it up so he could see his eyes.

“I don’t,” he said.

“Where did it cut off?” Anthony asked miserably, not daring to believe him.

“Ah,” Ezra replied. “Something about how I don’t even know...something.” He gazed into Anthony’s eyes and smiled. “I would like very much for you to finish that thought.”

“I shan’t,” Anthony laughed, remembering their first dinner conversation. “You already know what it is.”

“I’d still like to hear it,” Ezra replied. “But maybe I should tell you something first.”

Anthony readied himself, stiffening in the chair.

“I was wrong about everything,” Ezra said softly. “About you. About your intentions. About what happened on the beach. I’d built up this character in my head that I thought was you, but you are infinitely more dear to me. I’ve wronged you in my misconceived judgement. If anyone should be angry, it should be you.”

“I’m dear to you?” Anthony asked hopefully.

“So, so dear,” Ezra answered. “I found myself growing quite fond of you despite my prejudices. That day on the beach...well...I didn’t tell you then but that was something I’d been thinking about for quite a while. Despite your attempts to vex me greatly.”

“I thought about you too,” Anthony confided. “Almost from the moment we first met.”

“All the way back then? But you were insufferable!” Ezra protested.

“Ah, yes well...that’s kind of what I do when I like someone. If you’d had pigtails I’m sure I would have pulled them.” Anthony blushed. “But despite it all you still cared for me.”

Ezra smiled. “Despite it all. Maybe a little because of it. I guess opposites attract?”

“So now you’ll admit I’m attractive,” Anthony dared.

Ezra’s eyes darkened while a small smirk played about his lips. “Well...certainly when a speedo is involved.”

Anthony laughed loudly even as Ezra drew near. His nose rested lightly on Anthony’s cheek and he pressed a tender kiss there.

“Hey,” Ezra said in a low voice. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

Anthony smiled and nodded. “I’d like nothing more.”

-

The pair enjoyed a lovely dinner but were bombarded by the paparazzi as they were leaving the restaurant. Ezra shook his head in amusement. Crowley took his hand, not caring who saw or commented.

“Anthony, Ezra!” a reported shouted. “Look over here! Were you on a date?”

“What happened in Cozumel?” another demanded.

Camera flashes blinded them as they tried to make it back to Crowley’s Bentley. At last, the redhead handed the blonde into the car and made to shut the door.

“Ezra!” a female reporter shouted. “Are you and Anthony official yet?”

Ezra looked at his co-host meaningfully and bit his lower lip. Anthony knew what was coming and rolled his eyes, unable to fight off an answering grin.

“Actually,” Ezra replied. “We are!”

Anthony slammed the door and jumped into the driver’s side as the reporters went absolutely mad. They were barely able to make it out of the lot due to the frenzy that Ezra had just created.

“Oh dear,” the blonde stated in mock surprise. “That really got them going, huh?”

Anthony laughed heartily and squeezed Ezra’s hand. “Um,” he said more quietly. “Do you want to come to mine? Nightcap?”

Ezra wanted nothing more.

-

Anthony’s lips he remembered, but his hands were even better. They traced over every curve, backed against the wall as he was. Ezra kept him there, allowing only fleeting touches. Eventually he pinned Anthony’s hands to the wall and shrank down, daring the redhead to move. He didn’t, but licked his lips in anticipation.

Ezra had only glimpsed small hints of Anthony’s body, but now he was restless and couldn’t wait any longer. He ripped at the redhead’s shirt, spilling buttons on the floor. One hand roamed over Anthony’s stomach while the other pulled his pants down. It was short work to get him fully nude, but the appreciative gaze of the blonde lasted much longer.

Anthony was hard and aching, his erection at full mast and begging for whatever Ezra would give him. The blonde didn’t bother with hands at all but sank his mouth around the wanton erection and swallowed while pulling at his length. Anthony shuddered and pulsed at the sensation, his hips canting forward to fuck into Ezra’s mouth. He was groaning obscenely. Ezra cradled Anthony’s balls and scratched down his thighs, drawing lines through red leg hair rising over taut muscles.

“Oh, fuck, Ezra,” Anthony gasped, his fingers trailing to his own lips and into the wet warmth.

Ezra watched him suck his fingers and it carried him past the point of no return. He pulled off and yanked Anthony toward the couch where he threw him down face first. Anthony was bent over the armrest and could only hear the sound of a belt and zip before feeling frenzied fingers digging into his glutes and massaging.

A tongue dipped into his crevice and surveyed every inch of the redhead’s backside. Anthony’s arms stretched out uselessly, grabbing at nothing as Ezra licked him up and down. Anthony was crying out and struggling, pushing back into Ezra’s mouth and begging for more.

“Please!” Anthony gasped, distantly ashamed to want something this badly. He already knew he didn’t have to ask.

Ezra slipped two fingers inside of him and twisted in and out, slowly working Anthony to an unexpected frenzy. Pressure was building inside of him though his cock remained untouched. He’d wanted this for so, so long. He could have come with a glance from the blonde at this point.

At last Ezra withdrew and Anthony could feel a soft pressure at his entrance. Ezra was lining himself up while tugging at the redhead’s sack.

“Finish your sentence,” Ezra demanded. His nails raked down Anthony’s back.

Anthony was at a loss for words and caught off guard. “My…?” he responded hazily.

Ezra pushed in slightly, just enough to rock the redhead before withdrawing. It sent electricity up Anthony’s spine following by aching loss.

“What was it that I didn’t know? You said, ‘he doesn’t even know…’ Finish your sentence.”

Anthony was trying to push back, to reenact the sensation of Ezra’s cock entering him, but he was withholding. “I was…” the redhead broke off in misery. He needed Ezra inside of him. “I was going to say that you didn’t know how I felt about you.”

Ezra slid his hand up Anthony’s thigh and spanked his arse hard, gripping the flesh there greedily. “And that was?” he asked, his voice hard and unrelenting.

Anthony bit his lip torturously. “That I want you,” he ground out. “Need you. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” Ezra was sliding into him again and pulsing. “That I love you,” Anthony confessed.

Ezra moved so slowly, the brutalizing tension now shifting into something infinitely more tender. The blonde let out a long groan. “Ohhh, do you?” he huffed.

“Yes,” Anthony pleaded. He lifted his right leg to prop it up on the armrest, deepening the penetration. Both men cried out with barely contained control. “I do,” the redhead confirmed like a prayer. “I love you. I love you Ezra.”

Ezra quickened his pace but leaned down to kiss along Anthony’s spine. He was murmuring against the skin there, his words barely intelligible. “How long I’ve wanted you,” the blonde was gasping. “Desired you. Wanted you to be mine.”

“I am!” the redhead insisted. He drove back onto Ezra’s cock with all his might, driving them toward the edge recklessly. “I am. I love you. Ezra, I’m yours.” With a high gasp Anthony came and Ezra followed quickly after, the two dissolving into a heap on the couch. Their bodies spent and minds adrift, all they could do was hold onto one another.

When their breathing started to slow Ezra kissed Anthony’s forehead and chuckled. “Thank you,” he said. “I…”

The redhead was looking up at him with a pleased smile.

“I would do anything for you my love,” Ezra went on. “I love you so. Adore you more. My Anthony.”

They fell into exhausted slumber, tangled in one another’s arms.

-

“Good Moooorning London!” Anthony cheered. His eyes were bright and he was practically bouncing in his seat. “How ya doin’ Ezra?”

The blonde looked over at his co-host and blushed. They had just finished fucking in the breakroom closet sheer seconds before starting the show. “So good!” Ezra said, teeth clenched with embarrassment. “Great start to the day.”

“I’ll say,” Anthony purred, sipping at his coffee. “But not so great for the U.K. Parliament. Looks like things are heating up the closer we get to election time.”

Ezra nodded dumbly. For once he had no opinion on the matter. Good thing Anthony had enough opinions for everyone.

“The no-deal Brexit drama continues proving that once again, everyone in the House of Commons and the House of Lords are complete knobs!” the redhead jeered.

Ezra reddened. “Now see here,” he began.

Beyond the set, Gabriel glowed with excitement. Dave was next to him, manning the camera as usual.

“I thought they’d worked it all out,” Dave whispered. His eyebrows were consulting with his hairline.

Gabriel shrugged with little concern. “Oh, they did. This is just what they do. No trick angles necessary. I’ve never seen two people more in love who drive each other this insane. It’s beautiful, really. Even better for the ratings.”

Dave wanted to roll his eyes, but he saw what Gabriel meant.

“No, you’re a knob,” Ezra was shouting.

“You would know,” Anthony rejoined, causing the blonde to brace himself and gasp.

“Why I never…”

“But he has,” Anthony confessed into the camera. “Many times, dear viewers. Proof of consummation when we return!”

Ezra was still sputtering as they went to commercial, but Anthony was already tugging at his hand. “Five minutes angel,” the redhead confided. “More than enough time...for me, at least!” The couple disappeared behind the stage curtain and Gabriel shook his head approvingly.

“Those two,” he glowed. “Who would have thought?”

Dave smiled to himself. Who indeed?


End file.
